<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 July 1866 by JegElskerDigJo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479947">12 July 1866</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/JegElskerDigJo'>JegElskerDigJo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Letters, Love Letters, Wartime, Wartime Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/JegElskerDigJo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia writes a wartime letter to Hungary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 July 1866</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hungary,</p><p>	I decided when I began to pen this letter not to bore you with details. I keep my journals for a reason, and besides, I know you’re hesitant to pretend you care anyway. I learned so long ago not to expect responses bar those that would benefit you. The heart tends to ignore these rationalizations, and the head seems to be capable of forgiving these transgressions as well. </p><p>	Perhaps you keep my letters in a drawer, locked away from the eyes of someone twice as loved and half as loving as I am. Perhaps this is a secret you’re not ready to give up. Perhaps you do not receive my letters at all. Perhaps when God allows me to see you again, you will not look at me the same.</p><p>	But I send them, out of love and fear, and I swore long ago you would be the only one to receive them. I told you to mark my damn words. I meant each one. These letters are crafted with my amateur expressions and my disorganized thoughts, but each sentence is genuine and hard-felt. My love, I will never here surrender, and I vow this. You can count on this promise just as well.</p><p>	I’ll leave you alone now, with my unrequited words and unanswered letters. I love you.</p><p>Prussia</p><p>12 July 1866</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>